Bellamy and Clarke The Rebel and His Princess
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story is set in season 2, episode 5-Human Trials AU. Bellamy and Clarke are finally reunited but will their search for Finn pull them apart just as they are drawn together?


**Bellamy and Clarke; The Rebel and His Princess**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N-set in season 2 of The 100, during episode 5-Human Trials AU.**_

**Part One-First Contact**

Clarke woke up; her face covered in perspiration and dried blood caked to her skin. She groaned a little as she stretched her aching limbs. The bright sun filtering through the partially opened door of the tent hurt her eyes a little, but after blinking a couple of times, her pupils finally got used to the light. She sat up and tried to wipe the worst of the blood off of her face with the sleeve of her jacket, but gave up when she realized she was having little success. She needed water, and not just to wash, she was feeling incredibly thirsty. When had she last drank? She couldn't remember. Clarke had reached camp late into the night and crashed; exhausted from her journey to reach what she thought of now as _home._ How ironic that felt to admit ? A wry smile crossed her face as she scrambled onto her feet and climbed out of the tent.

The sun was much brighter outside and she squinted again, holding her hand above her eyes as she looked about. The camp was a hive of activity, the young mixed with the old, milling about. Clarke caught sight of her mother coming out of what was classed as _medical; _but was really only two large tents tied together. It hadn't taken her mother long to establish her role in the new order, but then being the only doctor among a group of many had been the main reason she had been given free reign. Clarke watched her only remaining parent for a while; just for a second she could actually picture her dad walking next to Abby, his strong presence reassuring, but it was only just an illusion in Clarke's mind. Wishful thinking that was not going to get her anywhere. She felt her resentment against her mother returning and she tried to push it aside. They were here now, in the same place together, after a long period apart. Clarke knew she needed to deal with that fact. Their reunion the night before had been tentative, but filled with emotion, but neither woman had the slightest doubt that the road to build trust between them again was going to be a long one. Clarke saw Abby looking back at her and she forced a smile onto her face. Abby nodded slightly and smiled back before carrying on with her chores.

Clarke was roused from her thoughts by a gentle touch on her shoulder, she glanced behind her and a sunny smile lit up her face as she saw Raven standing alive and well beside her. "Oh my god." She cried out, immediately hugging the other girl in relief. "You're okay."

Raven laughed happily and returned her hug fiercely, both females holding on tight to each other. "I've been waiting up for hours to see you." Raven confessed.

Clarke stepped back a little and studied Raven carefully. She looked well. Her skin now had a healthy glow, and her eyes were bright, but when Clarke glanced down at Raven's leg she saw the true effects of the other girls horrific injuries. The brace that was clamped around Raven's leg was clumsily made and heavy, but it did not seem to affect Raven's movement. She had already adapted herself well to the change. "I'm alive when I thought I wouldn't be." She said, patting the brace that was now a permanent fixture.

"I am so glad to see you. You don't know how much I worried about you." Clarke had tears in her eyes as she hugged Raven for a second time.

A commotion around the front gates to the camp startled both girls. They pulled apart and glanced toward the entrance. The gates had been pulled open and the guards were escorting in some new arrivals. Clarke's eyes widened in surprise when she realized who they were. She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes alight with relief, when she saw who was in front of the returning group. He was alive, really alive. She hadn't allowed herself to believe it. Raven saw the expression on Clarke's face, the other girl was fixated on Bellamy. He was reluctantly handing back his gun to one of the other guards as he helped a girl walk into camp, who seemed to be limping. By his side was none other then his sister, Octavia.

"Go." Raven urged Clarke as she saw how hard it was for her friend to stay where she was.

Clarke smiled at her radiantly. "Are you sure?"

"I'll catch up." Raven assured her.

Clarke didn't need any more urging. She took off at a run, her breath coming in short pants as she weaved her way toward Bellamy, who still seemed unaware that she was back at camp. He was talking to Abby about what had happened on his mission to recover the other survivors. Abby saw her daughter running in their direction, and at first thought it was because she was coming toward her, but no, Clarke's eyes were gazing over at only one person. Abby smiled to herself as she stepped aside and helped the new arrivals to medical so she could give her daughter some space.

Bellamy had just turned to say something to his sister when Clarke appeared in his line of vision. He stared wide eyed at her for a moment, not really believing that she was there right in front of him. Before he had time to process this information, Clarke had thrown herself bodily at him, her arms encircled his neck and she clung to him for dear life.

"You're alive, you made it." She whispered.

Bellamy was still in shock. This wasn't what he had expected at all, not from Clarke, not from the princess. His arms remained open as she tightened her hold on him. It was only when he heard her sweet voice that he really let himself believe that he wasn't hallucinating. He suddenly clamped his arms around Clarke, clinging onto her just as tightly; his head dropping to her shoulder as he squeezed the life out of her.

"You came back." He said joyfully, one hand reaching up to stroke her blonde hair.

Octavia laughed quietly to herself. "Now that's something I thought I would never see."

Bellamy and Clarke were both reluctant to release each other, but seemed finally aware that they were attracting attention. Clarke was the first to let go. She kept her eyes on him for a moment, checking him over discreetly, making sure that he was uninjured and okay. He gazed back at her, a tired smile lighting up his face. It was Octavia's cough that made Clarke pull her eyes away from him at last.

"Hey." Clarke immediately went over to hug Octavia, her smile widening in happiness that she had finally been reunited with her closest friends.

"How many came with you?" Bellamy asked, pulling Clarke's attention back to him. She studied his handsome face which was full of faint hope. She hated to quash it, but had no choice.

"Just me." She confessed.

The light dimmed in Bellamy's eyes a little as he exchanged a brief look with his sister. Clarke noticed and she frowned a little. "What is it? Where's Finn?" She finally became aware that Finn wasn't with them.

Bellamy reached out and put a steadying hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Finn went looking for you." he told her.

Clarke's face fell. Finn was out there, in god knows what danger, seeking her? She tried to digest this news, guilt making her stomach ache as she thought about how elated she had been to see Bellamy's safe return, which had made her forget all about Finn.

"We have to find him. I can't let him get hurt because of me." Clarke searched Bellamy's face for help. He glanced at his sister again before squeezing Clarke's shoulder gently.

"I'm with you." He said firmly. "You won't be alone."

"Me too." Octavia quickly agreed. "We'll find him and bring him back."

Clarke wanted to hug them both again but stopped herself. She bit her bottom lip to hold in her whirling emotions. "I should get cleaned up."

"Yeah we should too." Octavia glanced down at her dirty clothes. "And get something to eat."

"We'll meet here in an hour." Bellamy looked at the others for agreement.

"Okay." Clarke smiled at him weakly before turning back toward the tent.

When she was gone Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his thick, black hair, shaking out the caked dirt. "We're going to have to let her know about Finn." He said dubiously to his sister.

Octavia watched Clarke's retreating figure with sympathy in her dark eyes. "Not yet. We'll tell her after we've left camp. Let her have a few hours of peace before she realizes just how much Finn has changed."

"It's changed us all." Bellamy replied darkly. "He should have been able to handle it better."

"We are not all like you, big brother." Octavia pointed out.

"I have done enough bad things that I am ashamed of." Bellamy's voice was laced with bitterness.

"Because you had to." Octavia laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Finn...well he's crossed the line."

"I don't want him near her." Bellamy admitted, his eyes fierce as he thought about the dark journey ahead of them.

"That's why you'll be there to catch her when she falls, right?" Octavia let go of his arm and began to follow after Clarke.

Bellamy clenched his fists for a moment, trying to regain some sense of control. He saw Raven watching him with her thoughtful dark eyes. It felt like she could see right through him. Bellamy remembered just how much this girl loved Finn too. Exhaustion overwhelmed him as he tore his eyes away from Raven and began to march toward the washing facilities to get cleaned up before hunting for some food.

_**A/N-what do you think? Reviews make me happy! :)**_


End file.
